


METAL

by feriowind



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Digital Art, Fan Comics, Fanart, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-03
Updated: 2013-11-03
Packaged: 2017-12-31 09:16:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1029952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/feriowind/pseuds/feriowind
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Newt shares his excitement in strange ways.</p>
            </blockquote>





	METAL

 

 

 


End file.
